This invention relates generally to bearing seals and, more particularly, to a seal adapted for use with a spherical plain bearing.
Spherical plain bearings, sometimes referred to as ball and socket joints, are used in gimbal mechanisms, track drives for bulldozers, supports for backhoe shovels, and other articulating mechanisms. In such applications, effective seals may extend the life of the ball (or spherical member) and socket (outer ring or bearing housing) by retaining lubricant within the bearings, excluding debris from the bearings, and reducing rust on the spherical member and outer ring.
Various sealing rings have been proposed for spherical plain bearings such as, for example, a simple elastomeric wiper ring mounted on the outer ring at the juncture with the spherical member. However, such sealing rings provide little space for lubricant retention, are not biased in a direction normal to the spherical member's surface, allow little misalignment of the spherical member, and may require a separate protective metal cap over the sealing ring.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present seals for spherical plain bearings. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.